Second Season of Love
by Astrella Maray Xenith
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Matthew is alone again, or maybe not. Crap!summary is crappy. Made to show I'm not dead yet and for a contest. Contains fluffy PruCan. Read at risk of cavities.


_Alright, many of you are wondering where the next chapter of Their Spirits is. Well, the computer with the next chapter is being a douche and not staying on long enough to sync it out. I will have it up, I promise._

_This is a one-shot I made for the Kuro-talia Winter contest on deviantart. It's actually fluffy and not smutty._

_I don't own the characters._

* * *

><p>Matthew locked the door to his shop and pulled his coat closer around him to keep out the Canadian December cold. Today was Christmas Eve, so he would presumably be heading home to a loving spouse and children, yes?<p>

No.

Matthew lived alone, not that he minded. He had moved to Ontario from a small town in Texas so far south is was practically in Mexico. Despite all that sun, his skin was a pale peach-like color. His hair was a mix of his father's golden blond and his mother's strawberry blond, and it waved a bit near the bottom. But of all his physical traits, the most beautiful were, undeniably, his eyes. They were a blue-amethyst sort of colour, and seemed to hold all of his life and emotion in their depths.

As Matthew walked down the street, snow whirling about him and the others on the street, various people wished their local pharmacist a merry Christmas, all to which he gave similar tidings.

As he opened the door, which was strangely unlocked, a small smile lit his face. Laying on the couch was his best friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew closed the door and hung up his coat, then laid a blanket over the sleeping silver-haired men and went to the kitchen to start dinner. No more than ten minutes later, yawning was heard as Gilbert awoke and called out for Matthew.

'Hey Birdie! Where're ya hiding?" Matthew laughed a bit before replying.

"I'm in the kitchen, sleepy head." He turned and watched the red eyed man walk in and sit at the table tiredly. "I can't believe you came all the way from Berlin just to see me.." Gilbert grinned at him.

"Of course Mattie! I said I would, didn't I? Besides, my little brother Luddy kicked me out 'till the end of April, so I figured it was perfect timing for a surprise visit since you said you'd be alone."

Matthew smiled and turned back to his cooking. After several minutes of silence, besides the cooking and shifting, Gilbert cleared his throat.

"So we finally came face-to-face, huh?" Matthew blushed a bit, realizing how right he was.

"Yeah… I'm glad I could meet you in person instead of on screen."

It was true. They had never met outside of Skype chats. Matthew's older cousin, Francis, had met Gilbert on a dating site, but had decided that kind of long distance was a disaster waiting to happen and became close friends instead. A Skype session one day led to Matthew being conferenced in and Francis leaving to let the get acquainted. Friendship had budded and the two had discussed their holiday plans, leading them to finally meet face-to-face after only knowing each other for two months.

Matthew was drawn out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Matthew closed his eyes out of a bit of fear, not knowing what was going on. Gilbert laughed a bit.

"Did you not hear me, Mattie?" Matthew blushed.

"N-no. Sorry. Uh, what did you say?" Gilbert sighed.

"Well, I said I really like you. Like, a lot. And I uh… I want you to be my boyfriend…?"

Matthew drew in his breath. Had he heard right? Did Gilbert really just tell him, off all people, he had feelings for him? And in such a nervous tone compared to his loud boisterous nature on Skype? It was almost like a dream, but it was completely real.

"Y-you do…?"

"Matthew, I really do. You're everything I want in someone. You're nice, sweet, caring, loving, dedicated. I really think… I think I'm in love with you…"

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. He loves him? He thinks that highly of him? Matthew took a shaky breath. Come to think of it, there was some pain in his heart when they had to stop talking each night, and he had been thinking about him an awful lot during work. Now, finally, he had the words to describe it.

"Gilbert, I think I love you too. I really can't stop thinking about you, and when we have to log off I feel like I lost some important part of me."

While he was speaking, Matthew set his cooking off the burner and turned the stove off. Gilbert then turned him around so the were looking into each other's eyes.

"So you will be my boyfriend?"

"In this lifetime and the next."

Gilbert pressed his lips to Matthew's, who returned the kiss. It was simple, but loving.

As they kissed, snow began to fall and covered the old snow that had fallen the previous day. It was as if it were symbolic of their new found feelings and love for each other, covering any doubts of being loved.

I guess that's why winter takes second place for the season of love.


End file.
